The two new students
by the great truth burglar
Summary: nick decides to create an objection course, Maya is uncertain if anyone will turn up however two new people arrive...
1. Chapter 1 the two new students

**Turnabout teachings- the two new students**

**an add in the paper has peeked a certain "gentleman's" curiosity and this is what follows**

**p.s. the _italics_ are nicks thoughts.**

"do you think we'll get many people coming today nick, I mean most people can say objection pretty easily..."

" nonsense Maya I'm sure somebody is willing to turn up I mean it is I phoenix wright the great defense attorney after all!"

_to be honest I don't think anybody will turn up ..._

unknown to Maya a rather short boy in blue approached brushing of his satchel and rudely interrupting a private conversation!

" AND IT IS HE THE GREAT ARCHEOLOGIST AND PUZZLE SOLVING DETECTIVE HERSHAL LAYTON!"

" Luke my boy, a gentleman would never shout like that in the presence of a beautiful lady, my apologies dear."

Maya was utterly confused at this point and decided to interrogate the newcomers

" Do either of you have anything edible? , i don't mind really but a burger would be nice you see they're a favorite of mine."

Luke and Layton just stood completely confused just like they found a puzzle that made no sense, Layton's hat tilted slightly due to the fact one of his eyebrows was significantly higher than the other one ( just in case you couldn't imagine they're faces)

" Maya ill get you a burger later, so I was wondering why you needed my skills? I'm guessing you came here for the objection course eh?"

Luke's face seemed permanently confused but Layton somehow changed his expression to give an answer

" well I came across your add in the papers and just thought it would be interesting, its not like I'll really need to know how to say it but..."

_what on earth, why on earth... LOCKS!__what is he hiding..._


	2. Chapter 2 Time to unlock!

**Chapter 2-Time to unlock!**

**The _italics _are nicks thoughts.**

_So he has locks ... Hmm it might have to do with people who work with him but I'm confused I might have to even do an investigation for all of this just to get the info I need to break this its going to take a while me thinks..._

"_Hershel_ Layton you say you have no need for the for the objection course but I know full well you need it and this is why * presents flora's profile*

_MAYA! where did she find that!_

_***locks smash into pieces***_

_well that was easier than I thought, you would think he would have a well... more complicated since he's a perplexing individual..._

" yes you found out you see I need to say objection to flora, as her cooking is at a level were myself and

Luke could be poisoned"

***silence***

" Hershel! Thats not very nice, after all thats NOT what a gentleman does!**"**

_who's that, wheres Maya!_

" Claire i still remember our shared past and our..."*tears down eyes_*_

"lost fut._..."_

_***slaps Claire***_

" _NO SOB STORY'S HERE THANK YOU!"_

_so these two were in love and I slapped his lover... CRAP!_

_***runs out screaming whilst everybody else is confused and in shock***_

_***Claire gets up and begins to run and changes back into Maya***_

" wait you weren't Claire after all why you!_"_

_***Layton slaps Maya** *( sorry for my obsession of slapping xp)_

_***a male with dark brown hair and a rather odd little curl enters the room***_

" _PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_*****_**Luke turns around and slaps the new person**_*****_

" _**DONT YOU KNOW ANYTHING THIS IS A PROFESSOR LAYTON AND ACE ATTORNEY CROSS OVER AND THAT ONLY!"**_

_*****_**new person floats away in a bizarre fashion only saying a small phrase**_*****_

"_**HASTA LA PASTA!"**_

"**Luke my boy don't do that after all thats not what a gentleman does**_**!"**_

" _**I **_**thought it was ,you did it to that girl just a moment ago..**_**..."**_

_*****_**silence**_*****_

"well lets get on with the course shall we_"_

**just in case you didn't know who the person was he was Italy from Hetalia if you knew that then you'll get it better . Hopefully there will be another update soon sorry you had to wait.**


	3. Chapter 3 finding nick

**Chapter -3 finding nick**

**the _italics_ are Maya's thoughts this time... **

**p.s this one is slightly longer than the first two :3**

_Owwww that slap really hurt ! he better get me a large portion of food for this!_

_*_**gets up with a groan**_*_

" sorry sir but we can't carry on without nick"

" ah this reminds me of..."

" a puzzle yes I know sir but this is no time for puzzles we need to find nick! for all we know he could be shouting OBJECTION into little orphans faces and giving them nightmares, so lets find him now!"

***Layton uses thinking sequence thing like on eternal diva***

"I've got it this way dear!**"**

***Layton grabs Maya's arm and with a yelp from Maya they set off with a screaming Luke staggering behind***

"wait stop here!"

_perfect opportunity for him to get me the food i deserve!_

" but its a burger joint and I don't see Mr Wright here..."

" I'm not saying stop here for nick Mr Layton but to eat"

" But you were the one who said about the poor orphans"

" eat first orphans later your buying by the way :3"

" I'm sorry dear but no"

***Layton starts to tug at Maya's arm again but unfortunately for him Maya channeled an extremely heavy person***

" Huh Professor were did miss Maya go?"

" she's right in front of you, she's channeled a extremely heavy person i know she can do this because i came across an article in the papers which said that Maya here is the new master of Kurian."

" But professor this looks nothing like miss Maya its a man for starters * shivers*"

" Luke, Maya is performing a special technique called The Kurian channeling technique, When channeling a person you take the shape and form of they're body's"

***big sigh from Luke***

" i still don't get it professor, all i do know is that we should go get a burger for Maya because then she would change back wouldn't she"

" clever thinking my boy go and get a burger"

***Luke buys a burger and wafts it in front of 'Maya' and she changes back** *

_yes! My plan worked_

" now lets go get nick"

***Maya heads in the opposite direction***

" were are you going miss Maya?"

"The right way Luke"

" Huh you mean to say you've already worked out Mr Wrights location?"

" yup, spot on"

" then were is he?"

"In the place he knows best of course!"

" so were going back..."

" to the courthouse yes!"

_why do i sometimes end they're sentences thats weird..._

***They all go back to the courthouse***

" what on earth is going on..."

**find out in the next chapter :3**


	4. Chapter 4 time for tears

**Chapter 4- time for tears**

**the _italics _are Maya's thoughts**

_what the..._

" pearly what are you doing with that whip?"

" Miss Franzy lent me her whip so now I can whip properly"

" what are you trying to whip?"

" Nick but now it no fun because he's not moving anymore he's just lying about!"

-_- (Maya's face )

_wait a minute!_

" where is he, where's Nick!"

" oh you want some alone time ok he's over there"

***pearly points to behind the defense bench***

" NICK!"

_hes d-d-dead!_

" NOOO_"_

_***Maya leans over nick and starts sobbing**_*****

_now I'll never get to tell him how i really feel... I guess this is my only chance now_

_***** **kisses nick on the lips, but unknown to Maya Phoenix opens his eyes in shock***_

" Maya..."

"nick your alive... YOURE ALIVE"

***** _**slap***_

" did you do this on purpose to take advantage of me eh!_!"_

_***silence in the room it was Luke's turn this time to the tilted hat***_

" why did you do that 0-0"

" do what kiss you? I did it because I love you nick I have for a very long time!"

***Maya runs out crying***

"HOLD IT!"

"professor I want to learn that to!"

" I don't think this is the right time my boy"

***Phoenix gets up and starts to chase after Maya but briefly stops to tell the ' two new students'***

" the course will have to wait I'm sorry"

" don't worry I understand Mr Wright go chase your Lover"

"-_- well she... never mind..."

**I didn't really know how I wanted Maya to react but I think this one will flow a bit more in the next chapter I think I might start the course :3**


End file.
